Maddison
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: "You have a twin?" John sounded surprised that Sherlock had not told him before. "Well... not exactly.": Sherlock has been hiding a big secret from John - I've been told it's girl!Sherlock but please don't be put off. NO SLASH OR SH/JW!


**Hello, another story, but this one has been messing with my head for weeks now and I needed to get something up. I've said before I'm not good at just writing one story at a time. These stories are just here in case I get reader's block with The Era of Holmes or I get bored and need to write something else to get me into the mood of writing it again. I haven't forgotten about it, don't worry. I've got many more ideas but I don't like writing the little snippet ones. Enjoy this, it's a very unusual idea for me but I think it's quite interesting what I've thought of.**

**P.s. I've kind of used a little modification in my own way that you may recognise as it's used in the third Indian Jones later on. (Trying not to give too much away, I feel awful that I didn't say anything much before but Sherlock is the name of the cat... I didn't know how to phrase it before, sorry for any inconvenience) and a nice reviewer 'Jazz' (Thanks for the review and help) This is called girl!Sherlock (Sounds weird when I put it that way, but I think it's a good but unusual story line) Please don't be put off because of the topic. Again sorry if anyone had their hopes up.**

**Maddison**

Introductions

_Dear diary,_

_He's been looking at me again,_

_I think I'm starting to believe my friends._

_But why would a person like him want to go out with me?_

_I've never had a boyfriend, _

_I've only had crushes and people who strangely enough like me._

_Do you think this will go anywhere?_

_I'm thinking too soon._

_What if he asks me out?_

_I need to take my mind off of him, time to do a new experiment._

_Xx Maddie xX_

Today was the best day of my life! Lately I've been noticing one of college's dream boys looking at me in lessons and I always see him when I'm at lunch with all of my friends glancing over at our table. My friends are always nudging me and every time it's the same statement 'he really likes you' and of course I would reply 'No he does not!' Then we would burst into fits of giggles, like us girls do when talking about cute boys. I've always been questioning myself, what if he does like me? My cat, Sherlock, walked into the room at the time when I was writing my diary and of course he came along and sat in my lap so that I was in a position making me unable to continue writing.

"Sherlock! You just have to interrupt don't you." He just looked at me and for a split second I'm sure I saw him smirk, but my other cats have done that to me in the past, so I was kind of used to it. I lay my book down and gave Sherlock all the attention he wanted. I loved the name Sherlock, it's so unique. My parents told me that if I was a boy, Sherlock would be my name, but instead I'm stuck with Maddison, it's not as adventurous but I like it. My phone began to ring and without a moment's hesitation I picked it up knowing exactly who it was going to be.

"Hi, Poppy."

"Has he asked you out yet?" My best friend, Poppy Levitt, has always been the gossip queen, she always has to be the first one to know and if she's not then she'll ring you up and pester you about it just like she's doing to me now.

"No, he hasn't... and he won't."

"Why won't he? He's been giving you that look for _ages _now! And you're gorgeous! Of course he's going to ask you out!" She's always been the one to make you feel better when you're feeling low by covering you with compliments. "And... you are popular!"

"Yeah... because that makes a difference."

"It does and that is why he likes you."

"I'm only popular because I have the money. This is what annoys me. If you've got the money, know the right people or have the looks you are popular, I have the money-"

"And the looks and you know the right people! Maddie! Just face it; every girl wants to be you! And might I add the hottest boy _ever _is going to ask you out..! I'm so jealous." I could hear her giggling on the other end of the line; she has always been desperate to get me a boyfriend. She says it'll be the best time of your life and there's nothing else like it. I have been asked before, but they were all idiots and I didn't like them. "Please say yes if he asks you... for me?"

"Well... okay, I suppose."

"YES!"

"Why are you so desperate for me to get a boyfriend?"

"Because..!" She was making a wining tone at me. "You need one! You're already sixteen, you've got boys looking at you constantly and you've never had a guy in your life. That's why I'm so desperate for you to get a man."

"So much for men" We began to giggle again and then I stopped to think for a while about what she had just said. Maybe she's right, what if I do need a guy in my life? "But am I ready?"

"Maddie... you're sixteen, I think you've been ready for a while now." I hated how convincing she was. I want this though... I really want to feel what love is like, he's smart, funny, athletic and good looking, I've seen him around and about in the library as well, that's enough for me.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"It's a definite yes if he asks me."

"Well that's a much better answer than what I got a few moments ago, remember as well, I'll hold you to it. I've got to go, my mum's making tea."

"Bye!"

"See ya'!" The call ended and I kept hold of Sherlock and laid on my bed, he just sat on top of me purring. A voice came from downstairs. It sounded like my brother.

"Maddie dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming Mycroft!"

**Who is Maddison? Please, please, please, please, review. I'd like to know what you think so far.**


End file.
